


Letters

by chipsandwaffles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: Ruby doesn't want to spend the rest of her life with anyone else but Weiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my beautiful lil six year old bella. who is so gay not even this will calm her down. Who cares weiss and ruby are cute I hope you enjoy. ^^

The first letter Ruby gives her is an encouraging letter telling her “I hope you have a good day” because the girl who walked in late to class looks upset and like she’s about to cry. Ruby quickly scrawls it on a piece of paper she’s been writing math notes on, folding it as neatly as she can before tossing it onto the girl’s desk. 

Ruby looks down the moment the girl looks at her, hoping she doesn’t look suspicious at all, because looking suspicious would cause the girl to probably start an argument. 

Not that Ruby really minds. She likes hearing the girl’s voice even if that voice is yelling at her to stop talking and looking at her with such a dumb look.

Yang tells Ruby it’s a look of complete and utter love. Ruby is pretty sure she’s right. 

After Ruby knows the girl isn’t looking at her anymore, she looks up to see her staring at the note, a small smile on her face. 

Even if the girl crumbles up the note a moment later and throws it at Ruby, she knows it made the girl feel a little better. 

-

The second letter Ruby gives her is one asking her to the school dance that’s happening in two weeks. She slips it into the girl’s locker (the girl being named Weiss. Ruby totally did not mumble her name all week when she found it out) and waits impatiently behind her own locker. She watches Weiss open her locker, watching as the note falls out and lands at her feet. 

Weiss picks it up and looks around, looking for the culprit of the paper in her locker. When she makes eye contact with Ruby, Ruby grins and waves at her. Weiss frowns and looks away, shoving her face into her locker while she opens up the note. 

Ruby thinks it’s so cute that in the process of Weiss reading her second letter, she writes a third telling Weiss how cute she is. 

Weiss comes stomping over while Ruby is writing, throwing the letter at her again. It lands at Ruby’s feet in a crumpled heap, and Ruby pays it no mind as she hands the third letter to Weiss.

Weiss takes it and quickly opens it, reading it over once. A blush settles on her face (one that is absolutely too cute for Ruby to handle) before crumpling that one up as well and throwing it at Ruby. 

Ruby watches as Weiss stomps off before picking up both the letters. She smooths them out and looks down at Weiss’ answer to her second letter.

‘I’ll only go if you never talk to me again after.’ 

Ruby doesn’t even mind the response because she can see the seven scribbled out ‘yes, I’ll go’s’ and it makes her so stupidly happy.

-

The twentieth letter Ruby gives Weiss is three weeks after the dance. She asks her if Weiss will go on a date.

Weiss stares at the note for three whole minutes before she balls it up, tosses it at Ruby’s face and tells her she better meet her at six p.m sharp or she’ll never accept another letter from Ruby.

Ruby arrives at exactly 6 p.m with three roses and another letter, this one telling Weiss how happy she is to be going on a date with her.

The smile that Weiss gets when she reads the note makes Ruby think she doesn’t want to spend the rest of her life with anyone else but Weiss.

-

The eighty third letter Ruby gives Weiss is on their sixth month anniversary. She doesn’t know if she can express how much she likes Weiss in words, because she’ll ramble on forever and ever but writing it down helps her sort her thoughts out.

Weiss reads it while they sit across a dinner table from each other, a small smile breaking out on her face before she folds the letter up and sticks in into her purse. 

Ruby is surprised, because it’s the first time Weiss has ever kept one of her letters. Ruby was expecting it to be thrown back at her and to laugh at how cute and lame Weiss was, but all she can do is stare at her dumbfounded.

She doesn’t ask about it though, instead reaching across the table to hold Weiss’ hand and smile at her because Ruby is so utterly happy.

-

The 200th letter Ruby gives Weiss is an apology for a fight they had the day before. Ruby cried writing it, and she’s crying as she tucks it under Weiss’ bedroom door. 

Ruby doesn’t want to fight with Weiss, and she tells her that exactly in her letter. She tells her she’s sorry and that she misses Weiss and that she didn’t want to be shut out. She wants to talk it out and tell Weiss how much she loves her and how fighting is stupid.

Ruby sits against the wall next to the door for three hours before a piece of paper comes out from under the door. Ruby quickly grabs it and reads it over.

The first line reads ‘I love you, stupid.’

The second line reads ‘I’m sorry.’

The third line reads ‘Door’s unlocked.’

Ruby crumples up the piece of paper on accident as she rushes to get into the room and over to Weiss who is sitting on the bed. Weiss won’t admit it later when they’re cuddling but she was totally crying as Ruby peppered Weiss’ face with kisses and told her she loved her over and over.

Ruby is reminded again as they lay together that she doesn’t want to spend her life with anyone else but Weiss.

-

Ruby doesn’t understand when she gets home one day why there’s a letter on her door. Weiss hasn’t ever really written letters like Ruby has to Weiss, so it’s kind of weird. She plucks it off the door anyways and opens it up, quickly reading the letter over.

‘Find me.’

Ruby opens up their apartment door and turns on the light. Everything seems normal, the only real difference is the missing girl from the couch. She sets her bags down, toes off her shoes and starts walking around their home.

Weiss isn’t in the kitchen, nor in the bathroom. Ruby doesn’t find her in the guest room, their bedroom, or any of the closets. After another comb through of the apartment, Ruby comes across another note. This one only tells Ruby to try looking harder. Outside.

Ruby isn’t at all sure what that’s supposed to mean, but instead of looking through their small apartment for her girlfriend she leaves and heads back outside. She walks along the path to the nearby park, carrying the letters with her, not exactly sure where she’s going but hoping wherever it leads is to where Weiss is. 

Ruby comes across another letter on a swing, this one telling her to keep going.

Ruby decides that Weiss is the worst direction giver because she gets lost for almost ten minutes looking for the next letter. And the next. And the next seven after that.

At letter thirteen Ruby gives up on this weird scavenger hunt Weiss has her on because it’s confusing and Ruby doesn’t particularly like being confused. She sits down in the grass, crossing her legs and setting the letters in her lap. She pulls out her phone and calls up Weiss, hoping she’ll answer if Ruby calls enough.

“Hello?” Weiss asks. Ruby breathes a sigh of relief when she hears her voice.

“Hey. Where are you? These letters are confusing. You just keep telling me to look harder but I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I climbed up a tree and even asked the local squirrels but they didn’t know-

“Home, stupid. Come home.” 

“I looked there though-

“Shut up and come home.” 

Ruby grumbles as Weiss hangs up on her but heads home anyways. She opens the door again and turns on the light for a second time, seeing her girlfriend sitting on their couch. She’s smiling at Ruby with a letter and a small velvet box in her hand.

It takes about three seconds for Ruby to realize exactly what’s in the box.

She rushes over to Weiss and sits down across from her on the coffee table, taking the box and letter in hand. Usually Weiss would complain that Ruby should sit on the couch like a normal person, but she stays quiet as she waits for Ruby to read the letter.

Ruby has the biggest and stupidest grin on her face when she reads the sentence written in Weiss’ handwriting. She crumples it up and throws it at Weiss before nodding her head. She didn’t expect to cry, but here she was, already a mess.

“Of course I’ll marry you.”


End file.
